The Key Of Happiness
by somerholish
Summary: "She didn't know blood will never leave her alone from that moment on." Elena Gilbert is a serial killer, the nightmare of many people. Her heart is made by stone, or she thinks that way until she gets into something dangerous even for her. After all, she won't be the woman she once was. / AU
1. Prologue

**Hey readers,**

**After a long time, I'm back with a new fanfiction. This one is so different than the others so I really need your advices and ideas on my story. **

**I'll continue the other fanfictions as well. **

**English isn't my mother tongue so may you accept my grammer mistakes. You can warn me via DM or reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy reading. **

* * *

_ She is just a girl_

_ and she's on fire..._

_ Hotter than a fantasy _

_ Lonely like a highway_

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

_Elena, who was only a 11-year-old girl, was playing with her dolls. She never had a peaceful family life as her other friends but she always envied them. All she wished was to have peace. She didn't want her father to make trouble in house every single night. She was so peaceful when he wasn't home and she was with her mother, Isobel. _

_It was one of that night, which her father and mother had been arguing as usual. But there was something much worse and severer than the arguments they've ever made. John, her father, was so mad at her and she could hear her mother screaming. She threw the dolls on the floor and ran to the room they were having an argument. _

"_Please, just don't, John! I didn't do anything wrong."_

"_You, unendurable woman, you manage to annoy me every single day! You wear that innocent mask that you show everything more annoying than it already is. My hatred for you is growing more and more day by day." He looked so tired and he was losing his balance again and again whenever he tried to take a step. He was drunk because he had been drinking all night as he had always done. _

_She saw her mum crying. "I- we can divorce, then both of us can get rid of this." Isobel bursted out, yelling at his face. "Do you think that I'm satisfied by this? Every single night you come home terribly drunk. It's even a shame to call here 'home'. It's all because of you! You turned our lives into a living hell." _

"_But then, you would beg me to give you money since you don't have even a job. Huh, you don't know anything, you are nothing!" Then, as he noticed Elena, he pointed at her. "And your little daughter, I don't want to have responsibility any of you!" He yelled out. "Hell? All you've experienced will be nothing compared to what I'll do right now." He roared sarcastically._

_Elena was shaking hardly and she suddenly spilled everything she felt out. "Don't touch, mama again! We are so peaceful when you aren't here. You are the one who ruins everything, you take our happiness and peace from us. I hate you, just go away!" _

_He seemed surprised by her confession. "Oh, little Elena, I didn't know you could actually speak. You are your mother's daughter, bitchy and annoying." He spat out. "I'll gladly leave you.." He came closer to Elena, with a smirk on his face which brought into the open everything he thought at that moment. Elena could smell his stinky breathe. He had a nasty whiff mixed by alcohol and smoke. _

_Isobel held him by the arm and started begging. "Please don't touch her, kill me or whatever you want but just don't touch or torture her." She continued crying hard, looking at him entreatingly. She didn't know what to do to save her daughter and herself. She really had nothing to do if John left them. She was just a housewife and maybe she could be a maid. Then, she thought if she was going to be able to sleep this night. Her husband was so drunk but he was actually out of control this time. _

_John started laughing. "Killing you isn't such a bad idea, Harriet. How smart of you." _

_Elena's mouth opened widely as she heard those words and she knew how serious her father was at that moment. It wasn't something said by temper or it wasn't even an effect of intoxication._

_As he reached her mother's neck, he started throttling her. He was as though he lost control of his body and he wasn't thinking properly any more. He just throttled her fragile neck harder and harder till he left her breathless._

"_No!" Elena shouted out as she noticed her mother's eyes closing. She rushed to the kitchen to grab a knife. She opened the drawer and grabbed a sharp one. She didn't know what the hell she would do with this though. Her heart was beating too fast and her hand was shaking. As she was back to the room, her mother was trying to survive. She was coughing. "Don't, please!" She started crying harder. She saw John smirking at her victoriously. Then, she ran to him and stabbed the knife in his back. She was shaking as she saw the blood on the knife. John started coughing and fell down. She looked at his face. "Don't touch my mother ever again, you bastard." She yelled out. She tried to seem brave, fearless.. However, it was never easy to hide her feelings although she had been raised in a horrible family. She was a coward. She proved it once again, she was a daredevil ostensibly. However, she was a little coward inside, trying to hide behind the sense of reliance. She saw killing as the easy choice, the safest way. _

"_She's already dead." He tried to laugh but instead, he coughed and vomitted a bunch of blood to the floor. _

_As Elena saw her mother lying on the floor, she checked if she was breathing in and out. She chequed her pulse by touching her neck, which was hurt and had deep scars whereon. She started shivering as she noticed her mother was really dead. Her anger beat her brain up. She walked nearer to John. He was still trying to survive. "Since you killed my mother, you deserve to die." She smirked at him, wildly. She wasn't a type of girl who could ever kill someone. Or was she? _

_He saw the fire in her eyes and it wasn't hard to find out that she was totally serious at that point. He begged. "Elena, I'm your father, you wouldn't do this to me, would you?" He tried to smile as his bloody teeth appeared, tried his last tricks to survive. However, Elena was his daughter. "Just be a good girl and call emergency." _

"_For you?" Elena laughed. She wasn't acting like a 11-year-old child as she was supposed to be. "It's the last journey of yours, father." She put an emphasis on 'father'. Then, her eyes sparkled in anger. She stabbed his throat, twice. She was actually feeling better, to see him dying. Then, once in his heart to make sure to end his life. As her hands was covered in blood, she threw the bloody knife on the floor and looked at what she made, afterwards her hands. Her vision started blurring. She wasn't aware of what she had just done. She had been never like others, she hadn't had a chance to be normal. Everyone had been sent this world for a mission and it was hers. She didn't know blood will never leave her alone from that moment on. It was the journey that she started by killing her father. She started crying, as she did every night before getting used to killing people, being heartless._

* * *

**_ Did you like it? _**

**_Reviews and DMs would be so lovely. :)_**

**_Until the next chapter... Have a good day._**

**_ somerholish  
_**


	2. Just One More

_**A new chapter so soon... Well, this is actually for consolation. Because I won't be able to update in 2 weeks. I have my final exams so I need to be well-focused. **_

**Say hello to my beta, Lauren! She's the best thing I've ever had, seriously. I thank her again and again for betareading this and help me. :') Her account name is** **MidnightGirl467. Go check her stories, they are well-written and brilliant! :) **

**English isn't my mother tongue so you may accept my mistakes. **

**I don't own anything, all rights belongs to CW.**

* * *

_ Oh mama mama mama_

_ I just shot a man down_

_ In central station_

_ In front of a big old crowd _

* * *

_ **CHAPTER 1: **_

**JUST ****ONE MORE **__

"Elena, we have a new mission for you." said the man sitting on a black suede chair in an expensive office. He put his hands on the table and clasped them. His lips curled by joy as if he was excited to explain an important thing, a good piece of business.

On the walls, some papers were hung and it was making the room seem narrower than it already was. The office was dark, if you didn't reckon the ineffectual sunlight which was entering the room by a small window. It was basically cut out for hiding. Well, it was what they were to doing: hiding until you had to show up.

Elena, who was standing in front of the table, crossing her arms behind her and moved around in the room, eventually stopped waiting to hear what it was and bursted out. "Nik, we aren't playing a game or it's not like you're going to say I just won the lottery." She smirked by the idea. "It wouldn't be bad though." She ran a hand through her chocolate brown hair. "Now, tell me. I hope I will earn the money I deserve. You know, I'm not going to do something so basic. In fact, it would be a shame to call it basic."

Niklaus chuckled at her reaction. "Don't be mad _sweetheart_, I know you are professional and I found a duty that totally suits you." He coughed before explaining the mission. "You know the Salvatore Company, right? Which Guiseppe Salvatore runs?" Elena nodded in agreement. "I want _you _to kidnap his son."

Elena gasped as she heard about her new mission. She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Don't you know that company has a full security? They would trap me easily." She gasped. "Just no, this is… this is not even funny." She started laughing sarcastically. "I don't have any time for your jokes, Nik. Now, tell me what my actual mission is."

Klaus had raised his eyebrow before talking in his perfect British accent. He was surprised by her reaction. "Elena, I have no one better than you. If you accept this and kidnap him, we can earn just the world. His sons are everything he has, don't you know it?"

Elena put her hands on the table and brought her head closer to him. "It's not like kidnapping a child! We are talking about at least 20-year-old man here!" She yelled. She killed a lot of people. She is a serial killer. But she never worked for kidnapping. She had no idea of it. She always liked wrapping her hands around people's necks and propping the weapon up to their throats. Then, feeling their pulse… She always got a joy of it. Feeling she had a choice to whether someone lived or died. It felt so strong. While the feeling stopped as she stabbed, Elena still knew she had her job done. However, it always reminded of killing her father, John Gilbert. She had been in this business since she was 15. After she got out of the prison, Niklaus had found her and they had made a great couple. Elena killed and Nik found her new victims. They didn't always kill the innocent, they also killed the murderers, famous thieves and all. All that mattered to them was money, especially for Niklaus.

"24." He corrected her. "You didn't even ask me which one you're going to kidnap." He had a glance at her. "Damon Salvatore, 24 year old man, a frequenter of the bars and the love of young girls. Don't you still want him, Elena!" Nik teased. "He is in the bag, I swear! Just use your femininity and he will be ours." He winked, meaningfully.

"Shut up, Nik. You know I'm not girlish. How will I even use my femininity while I haven't got it?" She murmured. "Show me a picture of him. I- I don't know about the Salvatore brothers. I don't want to kidnap the other instead." She was waiting for someone blonde, actually. Who was rather awkward but a rich bastard thus women were chasing him for his money. She knew men. A little flirtatious talk was even enough to attract them. Stupid creatures, she thought. They always think they run the world while they were actually controlled by their cock not their _brain_.

"Stefan- Stefan Salvatore." He explained. "You could actually kidnap him instead of Damon but he doesn't care about the company so losing Damon would be a real damage for family and the company." He rubbed his hands. "'Lena, dear, we'll be a total rich!" He bursted out in happiness.

"You will." She pointed at herself. "Me? Will you give me money this time Nik? I want sixty percent of it, at least." She insisted. She knew him enough to know that she didn't gain half as much as she should from their line of work. But after this job, she wanted to have a house and live alone and totally stop working in this shit.

"Okay okay. We will share it fifty-fifty." He laughed.

She sighed, shooking her head. "You are a crafty bastard, ya know?" She laughed back. As he gave the picture to her, she just checked it for a second. It was enough for her, just to recognize her victim's face. "Okay, I will see about this."

Klaus leaned himself to his suede chair by relief as he thought about the money they would gain. A sneaky grin settled on his face. He rubbed his hands, raising a loud laugh. Then, he turned back to his computer and started typing something Elena couldn't see.

Elena shook her head. "So, it seems I'm not needed here any more." She mumbled, scratching her scruff. "I am going back to my room." She waved her hand to him whilst leaving the office.

"Hey, wait." Klaus shouted after her. "I still don't know what you will do after you gain that money."

She turned back as she heard him and her doe eyes met his blue ones. She tried to drop her gaze elsewhere. "I- I will probably quit this job." She took a deep breath. She wasn't ready to see the shock on Nik's face.

"So, you will leave me alone, _love_?" Klaus' voice echoed in her ears over and over again. His voice sounded too hoarse to be a whisper.

"Precisely not, Nik!" She exclaimed with a high-pitched shout. "You are like a brother to me but I just don't want to live like this anymore. I want a life." She didn't let him talk and continued. "An ordinary life, I mean."

"You are you, 'Lena. You can't be normal. You kill, you destroy and leave as though nothing ever happened." He laughed dramatically. "You can't survive pretending like you are a normal town girl… As if you aren't dangerous, as if you are innocent! As if you have a heart!" He roared.

She was shocked by his words… She wasn't sure if it was due to how true they were or how badly they hurt her feelings. Klaus was the only one she cared about. She thought how heartless she actually was. She thought that she was the one who she once hated to be. Her father. She looked at Klaus and saw his regret in his eyes.. But he knew he was right. It wasn't exactly guilt in his eyes, she thought. It was the sadness of upsetting her. She couldn't dare to say anything at that moment and left the room leaving without a word.

As she reached her room and opened the door immediately, harshly behind her, she sat on her bed. She had a quite small room but she never wished for more. She had a bed and a computer on a desk to investigate about her duties, as she called them. Plus, a wardrobe which had just some t-shirt and jeans. No high heels or formal outfits. She sometimes used them for some duties but after been used they were always thrown into a dustbin. She placed her hands on her head and took several breaths to avoid the pain she felt at that moment. She was Elena Gilbert, she never felt guilty or ashamed. Now, a little argument wasn't going to break her down.

She wanted to distract herself so she rushed to the computer to seek for more information of Damon Salvatore. She saw his photos with some beautiful women. But one of them were in a lot of photos… _Katherine Pierce._ She suddenly noticed a note in it. _Damon Salvatore with his fiance, Katherine Pierce. _She thought she needed to check their relationship more. This could help her to end this mission sooner.

Then, she searched for the places he had usually been;_ Mystic Grill_. Apparently it was one of his favourite place. Since she lived in Mystic Falls, it was so easy to go and find him. She also thought about how to interact him. If he was really as flirty as Nik said, it was the easiest of all. She sighed of relief. She thought of the money she might've gained, the house she could buy, and leaving this business… Having a peaceful life. Wasn't it what she wanted since she was born? Wasn't it what she was yearning for ages? She could have it by kidnapping this guy. She could totally have it. No matter what Nik had just said, she could act as if she was normal. He was the key for her to get a better life. Therefore, she was willing to open the door by the key. Grabbing the key was the matter… She had done it before, why wouldn't she do it this time? For peace and happiness. For an end. Yes, she would take it.

She turned that rattletrap computer off and went to lay in her small bed. She watched the ceiling for a while, she hadn't know how much time had passed when someone knocked the door and entered the room without waiting for her permission. She took a quick slant at who that was. Nik. Who else would it be?

She tried to drop her gaze thus she kept looking elsewhere. She felt her heart beating so fast and she knew that she was hurt by his words. However, she was decisive about not getting down off her high horse so easily.

Klaus coughed to get her attention but he knew this wouldn't work. To tell the truth, he wasn't guilty about what he had said to Elena. He was just upset due to breaking Elena's heart. To lose her was the worst thing that could have ever happened to him so he would try any ways to keep her by his side. Even if it meant breaking her heart. He broke the silence. "So, what's with the long face?" He knew the reason but he needed to start a conversation somehow.

Elena gazed him a confused look. Then, turned her gaze elsewhere, rolling her eyes at the same time.

Klaus realised that he was standing still for a while so he got closer to her. "This means you don't want to talk to me, sweetheart?"

"You are free to think as you wish, Nik." She spat out.

"My Elena isn't a type of who is so sensitive. C'mon, I hadn't even thought that those words would broke your heart. Furthermore, I was… mad at you. How dare you to leave me?" He tried to sound heartbroken. Well, he was really wounded. He didn't take his eyes off her.

Elena was getting really annoyed by Nik at that moment so she tried to cut the conversation off. "I'm not in the mood to chat, give it a try later?" She tried her best to seem polite. However, Nik never easily gave up.

"My apologies, love. Okay? Are you happy now?" He shouted. He was generally vain and selfish, Elena was one of his very few exceptions perhaps the only one.

Elena chuckled as she heard Klaus apologising her. It wasn't something that usually happened. She pushed her chance as hard as she could. "I couldn't hear, can you repeat?" She tried not to laugh and wore a serious mask.

Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "I'm sure that you heard it very well. Nevertheless, I'm telling again. My apologies, do I have a chance to be forgiven?" He softened his voice.

Elena had already drawn in her horns. "I do forgive you." She looked at Klaus immediately and saw his smile. "Only for once." She added. "Don't push hard." She warned him.

Klaus sighed of relief. "Thank you sweetheart. I'll do nothing that will disappoint you again. You have my word." He smiled as wide as he could. "Well, now I'm leaving you alone. Good night." Then he left the room closing the door behind him.

Elena smiled at what had just happened. Klaus was everything that she had thus knowing that he cared about her as well as she did about him made her even happier. She knew she hurt Klaus' feelings by telling him that she would leave. However, she really wanted to get rid of this life. At least, give it a try. Afterwards she thought of convincing Klaus to join her. If they had enough money to survive, what else would they need?

Meanwhile, she thought about the job she had just got. If she wanted her plans to come true, she needed this job done immediately. Therefore, Damon Salvatore was her only chance. The easier he were to kidnap the quicker she would have the life she wanted. He was the key to her dreams, to her happiness. She felt free for the first time after a long while. She also felt her eyes closing by this relief.

She whispered to the air. "I've been waiting for _you_, Damon Salvatore, since I was born." Meanwhile, she had already fell asleep.

* * *

**I want to thank you all for your reviews, favourites and follows. They totally make my days. :')**

**I want to explain something. In this story, Katherine and Elena won't be so similar. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter via reviews or DMs. :) **

**Until the next chapter... Have a nice day. ;) **

**BetaReader: MidnightGirl467**

**My twitter: somerholish **


	3. Dare Me

**Hello people, **

**I'm back with a new chapter. It involves DAMON this time! **

**First of all, I want to thank my dearest betareader, MidnightGirl467. She is the best betareader ever and I love her. :)**

**Hope you fancy reading. **

* * *

_Come and take a walk in the wild side _

_ Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_

_ You like your girls insane _

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**DARE ME **

Damon was walking through the huge corridors to reach his office, signing the contracts Carly gave him. He had a tiring day yesterday so he was totally exhausted. He ran a hand through his black hair, looking at Carly with his puppy blue eyes. "Please Carly, put those contracts to my desk. I'll sign them all immediately." He begged.

"Sorry, Mr. Salvatore." She murmured giggling.

He rolled his eyes at her, smirking. Sometimes, all he wanted was to get a break from the company and everything it had to with. He'd never dreamed that he would be working for his father's company. He had always wanted to travel the world. However, he was working for his father and he was a big thing for this company. After all, He wouldn't dare to ask his father for a break. He would probably get mad at Damon and give him a lecture on importance of hard work and family business. Therefore wishing for a break was just useless. He thought about the days he had a break-off. Two or only one in 4 years? Being sick wasn't an excuse not to go to work. Even if you were dying, you had to give your last breath in this company, sitting and signing contracts or basically doing your best for your job.

He desperately entered into his office, Carly had already put the contracts on his desk, he noticed. Plus, there was also a note. He walked to his desk and took the note curiously.

_Don't be late tonight, I'll cook for you._

It wasn't hard to guess who it was. Katherine. His fiancée and the woman that meant a bright future for their company. They were having a business with his father so their marriage would be the best thing he've ever done. It wasn't that he wasn't in love with her. Who was he kidding? He didn't love her. He was just trying to do his best for the company. He'd never thought of himself. It was always the company and family, first. However, He was okay with his life. He was sometimes jealous of his little brother, Stefan. Their father let Stefan free and he was hanging out all the time without a care in the world, without pressure.

Being so busy all the time didn't help him with this endless hunger either. He felt like crazy whenever he wasn't able to leave work for a while. It was like a torture to hear their hearts beating and feeling the blood flowing through their veins. He managed to resist, he learnt how to do it in time though. However, sometimes when he felt like suffocating, he found his way at bars, chasing for someone to be fed on.

"Hey Damon." a voice came after him. It was Stefan. "You look tired, did anything happen?"

"No. It was tiring yesterday."

"The day or the night?" He said, winking meaningfull and chuckling.

"Don't chuckle as a girl! The day... I got tired due to working." He rolled his eyes. His naughty girlish brother, he was nothing different than a highschool girl.

"I thought you and Kat-"

"I had things to do." He murmured. The actual reason was that he didn't want to spend that night with her. He already had a headache and she would probably badger him. He sighed deeply.

"You must spend more time with her. You know, you are the one who will save us."

"It's so easy to talk, man. I know that I owe this but I don't love Katherine. I sometimes think that should I really ruin my life for a loveless marriage? Is it worth it?" He ran a hand through his raven black hair. He was actually so nervous so that he sat on his sofa and rested his head.

"She loves you." He insisted. "You can love her, too. Just give some time."

"Stefan." He looked at him sharply and got closer after he had stood up from the sofa. "Whether I love her or not, this marriage is going to happen. So don't keep your mind busy with my love life, okay?" He spat out.

"I was thinking of you, brother. Of you. And you're acting like I am your main enemy." He glanced a look at Damon for the last time before getting out of the office.

Damon was used to this. Because in this business, money was worth more than happiness was. He chose money, or someone did for him. He was already in it.

He couldn't find his will to work. So he left the office while all those contracts were looking at him to sign them. He called Kol immediately. He was the only one who could make Damon feel better at that point. Kol could give him advice. He sighed again. As he was in the lift, the door opened and it was his father. Oh, shit. This wasn't in his plan.

"Hey, son. Where are you going?" He said while the door was closing and he got his place next to Damon.

"I am not in the mood for work." Damon explained.

He was surprised and confused. "So are you leaving?" He looked at his watch. "It's so early."

Damon found an excuse. "Katherine wanted to meet me. I couldn't resist her." He lied. Of course, he wouldn't meet Katherine.

His lips curled by relief and joy. "Oh, that's okay then. You guys need time..."

Damon smirked softly. "Thanks father." And he left when the lift's door opened again. He walked to the car park as he texted a message to Kol. "I am not okay, I'm waiting for you at Chill."

What would he do? Then, he had realised that he actually had no other chance. As he got in the car, it started to rain too heavily. He sighed. He wished he were just a drop in the rain. A drop disappearing slowly and peacefully, lying on a window. When it's time for sun to shine, he would disappear in the air, fly to the clouds. A little drop which had no worries for his little life.

While he was waiting for Kol at Chill, he ordered a beer. The distress in his heart hadn't decided to set him free yet. It appeared as though it would never leave him alone. He wondered why he actually cared too much. It wasn't like this before, he was actually doing it as a job. Perhaps his heart couldn't handle any more and rebelled eventually. He sighed deeply as he took a sip from his beer. He didn't want to drink hard before Kol. He totally needed him.

Then, someone sat next to him. "A beer." She said with a sharp voice. Damon leered at her, carefully, hoping that she didn't see. He couldn't see her face because the hood was making it impossible. She was wearing jeans and she seemed too young for hanging out in a bar. She turned her face towards him, afterwards. She was too young as he thought. She had no make-up except black eyeliner. It was actually a great combine with her brown eyes and long brown hair. She hadn't smiled or even blinked, just turned her face back. He could actually start a conversation with a woman sitting next to me but he wouldn't dare this time.

"What's going on?" A masculine voice yelled at him. When he turned his face towards it, he saw Kol coming, nervously and in curiousity. He immediately found a seat next to Damon and ordered a shot of liquor from barmen. "What's the problem, man?"

"I don't feel well. I don't love her." He shrugged and pouted.

He rolled his eyes at Damon. "So why are you still with her?" He quitened Damon by raising his hand before he was going to defend himself. He started to imimate Damon. "_I have to do that, Kol because she's the bright future of our company._" He looked at me questioningly and a bit airily. "Well, is she the bright future of you, dude? No. So what?"

"It's not that easy as you just said. I told the same thing to Stefan today and he said that I had to do this. People want something from me. I owe this to them."

"If Stefan thinks someone needs to marry her, it could be him. Not you. You don't have to marry someone you don't love." He shook his head. "Since when Damon Salvatore is so weak? I can't recognise you any more. I know, you've never fallen in love thus you needn't marry."

Damon sighed deeply. "If only things were that easy." He ran a hand through his black hair. "Anyway." He stopped the conversation and ordered bourbon. "There is nothing called true love, man. Not for me, at least. Women are awful creatures. All of them want love, attention, money and bunchs of gifts." He swigged the glass of bourbon.

* * *

"There is nothing called true love, man. Not for me, at least. Women are awful creatures. All of them wants love, attention, money and bunchs of gifts." Damon said. She was sipping her beer, inclining her ear to their conversation. She was trying to learn something about him before starting to stalk him. It seemed like it was going to be a long job, her very last one. She was determined that she was going to finish this and take her money. Then, there was a new life waiting for her.

She stopped thinking and continued to listen.

"Just because you didn't find it doesn't mean there aren't women who suit you." The other man said. He was probably his brother, she thought. She also figured out that Damon didn't love his fiance, Katherine. That was what he was complaining about. It was easier than she thought. But she was actually thinking of attracting his brother first.

"Kol…" He sighed. "Let's forget about my problems. I feel like suffocating while we are talking this." Damon said. The other man's name was Kol but it was supposed to be Stefan, instead. So he must've been his friend, a best friend. She smiled as she noticed Kol believed in love. She was unsure whether she should've started a conversation with them or not.

As she drank the last sip of her beer, she dropped her hood and let her hair be shown. She could see them watching her, especially Damon. He was actually trying to talk to her since she had been there. She bit her lips as she was thinking about how to distract Kol. She wasn't someone charming or catchy and she didn't know anything about how to impress men. Meanwhile, her phone started ringing. Oh, Nik. She stood up from the seat and got a bit far from where Damon and Kol were sitting. She was whispering while she started to talk. "What?"

"_How is it going on, princess?_"

"Since when did I became your princess?" She rolled her eyes. "I haven't talked them yet but I have a plan in mind."

"_Oh, tell me._"

"I can't, right now. I need to stalk them. You are distracting me, Nik. Talk to you later." She ended the talk immediately. He was so annoying, sometimes. When she looked back to her seat, there was already someone sitting there. Kol. She smirked joyfully while walking to them. They coughed as they noticed her. "It was my seat." She tried to smile.

Kol turned to her and started to laugh playfully. "Oh, I thought you've already left. I am sorry." He shrugged. She laid her eyes on him as he stood up from her seat. He was being kind. She bet that he was actually trying to find a way for talking to her. "Thanks." She said softly and sat on there. This didn't stop him. "What was your name, by the way?"

"El-" She thought for a second and decided not to tell her real name. "Emilie." They could've found her which they shouldn't.

"What a beautiful name." He flattered. "And I am Kol." He explained, she didn't even ask though. "Plus, this is Damon. My best friend." He introduced Damon in a rush. She felt Damon's eyes on her but didn't look his way. "Nice to meet you, Emilie." He poked Damon by his arm. "Both of us." Damon's mind was in the clouds and Kol's poke made him come back to the life again. He looked at him and then her. "Yes- nice to meet you," He murmured.

She giggled, she hoped she could giggle, and answered them. "Nice to meet you back." Kol's games to her were kind of entertaining Elena. It was so obvious that he liked her. There was just one thing left they were waiting for. Before it, she needed more time. "Hope I'm not disturbing you." She smiled maidenly. She needed to be involved to their conversation. Then, they were just in the bag.

Kol refused. "Of course, not." He glanced at Damon. "We weren't talking about anything, actually. Let's do something together." He offered, looking at Damon. Damon didn't seem to care about them, he was actually thinking. What was wrong with him?

"Let's play Truth Or Dare." Elena bursted out. They were looking surprisingly because they actually didn't expect this from her. She continued as she didn't notice their glances. "I start, first. Deal?" They both nodded. She chose Damon to ask. It was a great chance to have more information about his personality. "Damon." She glanced at him, grinning. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." He answered. How unbrave choice of him. Anyway, Elena already had a question.

"Fine." She waited a minute to think. "Hmm, tell me the most dangerous thing you've ever done in your life." Her eyes wandered around his face and ended up at his lips. He first opened his mouth to speak but then, he closed sharply. He really wondered what it was. Buying a puppy or parachuting? Had he ever taken a knife apart from cutting vegetables? Had he ever cut himself or tried to treat someone? No. He just drowned in money and all he ever had was working. Despite of his dull life, he hadn't done anything dangerous, she guessed.

He moistened his lips before starting to confess. His eyes met Kol's and there was a warning in Kol's eyes. "I've once stolen something." He shrugged. "Luckily, I had managed to make myself scarce before someone figured out that it was me."

Elena was surprised by his answer. Why did he need to steal something when he had enough money to buy the world? She smirked at him. "Wow, very courageous from you!" She tried to show excitement. "I could never do that." She bluffed.

Damon had a weird expression on his face but it was so difficult to understand what it was. It had been a silence for a while.

She changed the topic immediately to remain speaking. "So, your turn. Ask me." She said, running a hand through her hair, putting a cunning smile on her face. She was also trying to get used to calling herself Emilie. She could actually choose differently but in that time, it was the first name she thought. She glanced a look at them and they were thinking deeply about what they would ask. She coughed. "You haven't asked me what to choose yet."

As they noticed that, they both asked at the same time. "Truth or dare?" They looked at each other. "Who do you want to ask you?" Damon asked her.

She wanted a challenge. "I'll reply who asks first." Then, she added. "I choose 'dare'." She was born to dare, truth wasn't written in her book. She was born to trick, to lie and to kill. She was the heir of devil. Luckily, it wasn't easy to be noticed by people.

They both started thinking about what to ask. Kol was smiling as if he had a great idea. Damon wasn't sure what to ask. As he looked at her in the eyes, she just smiled. At that time, she had made her choice. It was Kol. He was the one who she could impress easier. She had already impressed him enough. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing by choosing dare. What would they ask? Drink two bottle of whiskey, or tell someone in the bar "I want to marry you"? They weren't something so rough. She could surely do them all.

"I dare you to kiss me, dear Emilie." Kol asked, all of a sudden, breaking the silence. Elena wasn't definitely expecting this. To respond to her surprised reaction, Kol remained smirking at her.

* * *

**Thanks for your support! I appreciate you all. :)**

**Hope you liked!**

**Until the next chapter... Have a nice day.**

**Sevval ( somerholish)**


	4. Failure

**Hello, **

**Thanks for the follows, reviews and favourites! They really mean so much to me! **

**Mainly, thanks to my dear beta. She helped me a lot as always. :)**

**Hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

** FAILURE **

Damon forced himself to find an intelligent question. What could he ask a woman? He sighed and took a deep breath to think. He felt her eyes on him but he didn't want to look before he found a great question. Plus, there was Kol. He wasn't sure if he could beat him up in this. He was always the sympathic one here. He bet Kol already found a great question to ask. He tried again but he had just failed. No, he wasn't going to ask the question he first thought when she chose dare.

Meanwhile, he heard Kol's voice. The voice telling him that he had lost. Damon sighed and looked at him to hear his question. He guessed he had missed it because Emilie was laughing. He asked Kol to repeat the question again. "W-wait. What did you ask?"

"I dared Emilie to kiss me." Kol shrugged and laughed. He seemed so happy. Then, Damon realised. The question. He dared her to kiss him. Damon's question. He thought of it for minutes long but he wouldn't be sure about telling her. However, Kol didn't even doubt it for a second.

He turned his face towards Elena to see her reaction. She was laughing and biting her lips. She ran a hand through her beautiful long hair. She seemed shy. "Do you really dare me to kiss you, Kol?"

"C'mon beautiful, just a short kiss. I am a good kisser, aren't I, Damon?" He poked Damon by the arm. Damon was actually nervous. He didn't actually know what to say. "Yes, you are. Although not as much as me." He shrugged. Oh, this was a challenge. He regretted his comment after saying that. Kol was shocked at his reaction, so was Elena. But there wasn't anything he could do any more. He was... in ruins. He tried to laugh. "I was just joking." Then, He became serious again. "I- that's kind of true actually, women think that I'm a great kisser." He saw Kol rolling his eyes.

Elena had smirked at Damon before standing up and walking towards Kol. Kol's lips curled with joy as Elena actually chose him over Damon because women usually chose him. Kol stood up as well as Elena was coming closer to him. She giggled and smirked cunningly when they were face to face. She placed her hands to his nape, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. All Damon wanted was to avoid them. Would they look at him if he suddenly fell from the seat? He didn't think so.

Then, Elena kissed him softly, closing her eyes. He could feel that Kol wished it to last longer but Elena didn't let him. As they finished that kiss, her eyes immediately wandered on Damon. When their eyes met, Damon felt something different... something he had never felt before. A challenge. She wasn't a typical girl although she was too young. There was something different in her, and his inner voice told me to find it out.

He wanted to change the topic as soon as possible. When everything turned back to normal, he coughed. "So, who's turn?" He asked laughing, but it sounded actually awkward.

Kol talked as if he didn't hear Damon. "Emilie, would you like to come to my house?"

Elena laughed again. Oh man, she was laughing so cutely. "No cowboy, not that far yet." She murmured.

He rolled my eyes at Kol, smirking at Elena's respond. How did he manage to be so quick? He already got on Damon's nerves, not on purpose though. He had nothing to defend. He had a fiancée, what would he say? She was forbidden. Now, his friend liked her. He laid his eyes on her. Her doe brown eyes was brilliant but they were somehow dangerous at the same time.

She seemed disturbed from his glance and coughed. Then she took her bag. This was the farewell. "Thanks guys for the night." She smiled.

"E-Emilie. Can I have your phone number?" Kol kindly asked.

"I'm sorry, my phone is broken." She looked around the bar. "But this bar is my new stop. You can find me here at nights." She managed to make them smile idiotly.

"Okay. Thanks God." Kol blurted out. "Nice to meet you again, I won't be able to forget that kiss in my entire life."

She laughed. "Me neither, Kol." She hugged him. "See you soon." Then, she turned me. "Damon, we couldn't talk much but nice to meet you." She smiled at me shyly. He was actually waiting for a hug instead. Then she shook his hand. "Good night, guys." She said, turning to Kol again.

He watched her leave, gasping. Kol had his attention afterwards. "Oh, Emilie." He was enchanted. Damon didn't answer him, he didn't know how. Instead, he did something crazier. He stood up and followed her.

"Where the hell are you going, Damon?" Kol yelled behind him.

"I'll be back." Damon hurried to catch up with her. She was walking alone in the street in a rush as if she had to keep up with something. The black hood was hiding her long brown hair and protecting her from the pouring rain. He didn't care about his bloody wet hair. He was so hungry and he had to find a victim, this time it was Elena.

After a while, he was behind her and he could feel her breath and pulse. He was surprised that she didn't look back while walking. "Hello Emilie."

Elena turned her back immediately. She tried to be rigid however she couldn't hide her shock. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

He held her from her shoulders and whispered while looking at her doe eyes with a compulsion. "You want to kiss me." Then he leaned to kiss her lips slowly, waiting for her respond. Her lips were so soft and peaceful which he had never experienced before.

She pushed him immediately and slapped him in the face. "What are you doing?" She shouted. "You are drunk and I don't even know when you stalked me and you appeared in the middle of nowhere. Seriously, I don't know what is going on here right now, Damon." It was so certain that she was in shock as well.

"Do- do you know what I am?" Damon stammered, still shocked because of the slap and how his compulsion didn't work on her. This meant only one thing. She knew that vampires existed.

"Yes." She replied.

Damon was shocked and he didn't know what to say. What if she was a vampire too? But no, her heart was beating so it was impossible. So how did she learn about vampires?

"You are a jerk. A pervert. You are jealous, god knows why, you think you are the centre of the world which isn't even accurate." She yelled, folding her arms over her chest with an angry face. She was totally shivering due to the anger of what she'd just experienced. In the meantime, it was raining cats and dogs. They were totally wet but they didn't care about the weather at that moment.

Damon sighed with relief when he learnt that what she knew wasn't the thing he thought. Somehow, it hurt more than if she knew that he was a vampire. A jerk, huh? A pervert? Damon Salvatore? She was the first and only one who considered him as a pervert in his entire life. But he couldn't deny it. How he treated her in that moment was a proof of his perversion. However, how hadn't she been compelled? If she didn't know about vampires, how could she avoid the compulsion? "I'm so sorry. What I have just done was the most embarassing thing I've ever experienced in my life. I was highly drunk and your slap woke me up." He touched his cheek afterwards. She didn't hurt him physically but she did mentally. There was a lot to learn about this woman, Damon thought. She was a hidden treasure.

"You're forgiven just for once." She warned him. "And this is not for you. I liked Kol and since you're always with him, we have to get along somehow." She smirked. "Let's pretend it's never happened. Goodbye Damon." She turned her back to him and started to walk through the street.

Damon just stood still there for a while, thinking about how words can hurt a person more than a slap does.

What they both didn't know at the moment was that they weren't alone. Someone had been watching them during the conversation and Damon's failure gave him a big joy which felt like a triumph.

* * *

"Nik!" Elena shouted as she entered her little home. As she found Klaus, he was still in front of the computer, probably investigating for something. He was surprised that she was actually so happy. "To whom we owe your happiness?"

Elena giggled. "Emilie managed to impress Damon and Kol." She blurted out. She decided not to give him details about the play and her kiss but he needed to know that she was in the right way.

He was confused. "Emilie, who's that?"

"It's me, dumbass. I had to use another name to introduce myself. My nickname is Emilie Adam. Don't forget about it because this name is going to make a legend in Salvatore family." She winked. She was so sure of herself. She was going to reach what she wanted this time.

"My intelligent girl." Nik smiled and hugged her tightly. "We need to celebrate this but now, I'm bloody tired. What about tomorrow?" He offered.

"Yeah, sure." Elena just smirked. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I have no one to share with and you're like my brother so.. I've kissed someone for the first time even if it's fake!" She laughed.

Klaus raised his eyebrow. "I thought you were doing your job."

"Nik, c'mon. I am doing my job. It was just the first time and you are my only friend."

"Love, I would be glad if you didn't share your love life with me." He replied her. His looks to Elena was rougher than ever, Elena noticed. She really wondered why because she didn't think that she said something wrong.

"I think you're already late. It's time to go to bed." He commanded.

Elena looked at him as if she didn't believe his manner. "Okay. Good night." She spat out and left immediately. As she went to bed, she curled up into her bed.

She fell asleep after she wrote her diary:

_July, 2012._

_I, Elena Gilbert,_ _did a mistake for the first time. __I had gotten into a business which I shouldn't have. Right now, I am aware what I am going through. In the end, either this is going to possess me, or am I. In this game, one was going to survive. Emilie or Elena._

* * *

_Hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review. I really wonder whether you like the story. Be objective and I'll try my best. _

_Thanks again... _

_Until the next chapter... Have a good day and don't forget to smile. :)_

_Twitter: somerholish_


	5. Newbie

**Thanks to Lauren (MidnightGirl467), my dear betareader for supporting me and helping me with my fanfiction. :) **

**Hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

* * *

** Chapter 4:**

**NEWBIE**

Have you ever felt alone in a big crowd? Have you ever counted on someone? Have you ever taken more responsibilities than you could handle?

Elena had left alone in her entire life. She had never trusted someone except Nik. He was different. He was the only one who could understand Elena. He was a part of her heart. He was her soulmate. And yes, she had taken many more responsibilities than she could actually handle but, she continued to take more. Because life had meant nothing before you have felt broken, felt the actual pain. Life had never given you more than pain. If you expected more, you should've taken it yourself. It had never given happiness or hope itself, being offered in a gold tray. Instead, you had to take it yourself, scratching with your dirty nails until they had eventually bleeded. Some were luckier than others, they had happiness easier, or they only thought they had. Who actually was happy for a long time? Wasn't it only a feeling disappearing in a second? Its gone was sooner than its arrival. It had never given a damn about if you had tried to get it at the expense of your whole life. It just gave you a single moment of joy, because when you felt it, you would miss it more. Nothing had ever filled your gap in your heart except pain. It was always there, inside your heart, for making you suffer. Your only buddy. Sometimes it just made you cry. This time you could handle it. But sometimes it made you want to kill yourself, made you hate yourself. It had made you miserable.  
Elena was born to suffer, to hate actually every single beings. She was born in a stormy night. God had given her a sign while she was born that there was no light in her life. She was born into darkness and evilness. However, she was born to change this. She was going to find the key of happiness at all costs.

"Elena, wake up." Nik woke her up from her thoughts. "It is not the time for sleeping, you sleepy head." He was actually smiling. He sat on her bed, near to Elena. His eyes wandered around her small room. "When we get money from this mission, I promise I will buy you a brilliant room with amazing furniture." A bright smile curled his lips.

She rolled her eyes at his childish, or actually girlish dream. "I was supposed to have a lonely house, dude. So keep your dream to yourself." She spat at him, bursting into laughter. He was as close as a brother to her, her only family. She had never felt about him in a different way and she was sure neither had he.

"So, you will leave me alone, ha?" He pouted.

She felt sorry. "Hey, don't you make me feel sad about you, Nik! I would never leave you. I am going to give an end to this business, that's all." She shrugged and then, gave him a tight hug. She placed her head onto his shoulder, he nearly made her cry but no, of course, she didn't cry at all. It was just a feeling. A rare one. He was even special enough to make her feel that way because nobody ever could. She remembered when she last cried. While she got into prison, she cried after her mother, everyone was laughing at her. She didn't care. But then, she swore to herself that she wouldn't cry for anything again. She didn't break her promise so far and she wasn't willing to break it anytime soon.

He caressed the back of Elena's head. "Be careful. As you already know, this one isn't like others." His eyes met hers with a worried look. He was serious, this time what they'd been through was dangerous. "Don't ever mention yourself. I am going to make you a card for Emilie Adam." He whispered. "Elena, be careful and remember not to trust anyone. You are alone in this." He placed his hands on her cheeks. "And promise me that you will never take this necklace off." He asked touching her silver necklace.

"Don't make drama, Nik." She spat out, She knew he was right though but she didn't want to admit it to herself. "I will do it and we'll escape, as we always do." She looked at him courageously to make him believe. "We'll survive, as always." She nodded in agreement even though she didn't know why this necklace was so important. She was wearing it because Nik gave it to her.

"I don't know, lil witch, I am not sure." He sighed. "Hope it goes how you tell it, hope you are right. As I said, beware 'Lena."

"Okay." She murmured. "Just create that card till tonight. I'll need it." She added. "My age is 20, by the way." She winked giggling.

He raised a laugh. "You little liar." Then, he left the room after giving her a cunning smirk. She couldn't help being scared. She knew this one was different, because she had to be intelligent. She'd been Stacey, Andie, Mila and more. She was now Emilie. The only difference was that she had to hide herself more than just one day this time. She breathed, closing her eyes.

Damon was going out of the house while Katherine chased him. He tried his best not to wake her up and face the fact that he didn't come home for the dinner last night and didn't even inform her. So running away before she woke up was the best that he could have done but he couldn't. Nevertheless, he wasn't sorry what he had done instead of having dinner with Katherine last night.

Emilie's respond and what she said to him last night crossed his mind again. He wondered why she was able to hurt him so badly. Maybe her honesty? He didn't actually know. He thought that he was being jealous of Kol because someone chose him over himself.

"Damon?" Katherine murmured, yawning at the same time. Her voice sounded like she was in hangover.. it was a high possibility. She fell asleep on a couch last night and Damon didn't even bother to carry her to the bed. Her makeup was ruined. So was her mood like Damon thought. He wasn't actually ready to face with her but life never caught you at the expected time. She came closer to him and punched him in the face just before he could say anything. "Where were you last night?" She yelled at him.

"There was an emergency. I needed to talk Kol, sorry."

"You could at least tell me that you wouldn't be home. I waited for you, Damon. Do you know what this means? I prepared bunch of meals and poured red wine for us. Then, when the time came, I still didn't lose hope and thought there might have been a huge traffic and you were on your way to home. Then, after an hour I gave in. There was no calls or messages and you hadn't come either. I drank two glasses of wine myself. I finished the bottle afterwards even without realising. I cried. I screamed. Here I am, fell asleep after all and you didn't even find me worth apologising." She looked angry more than she was upset. She was Katherine. Damon knew that he would pay the price at all costs. There was no way for him to escape anymore.

So he first sighed deeply. He started speaking while running a hand to his raven black hair. "I know. I wasn't in mood. We could do that later again. And that time, I might take you out." He opened the door and looked at his watch sadly. "But now, I have to go. I have a lot to do, sorry." He quickly kissed her on the cheek and left.

Meanwhile, she was a bag of nerves. She actually didn't expect this from him. She thought that he would beg her to forgive him but he didn't. He didn't even seem to care. She went immediately to the couch back and kept crying.

"Emilie."

"Kol." She smiled widely as if it was a huge surprise. "What a coincidence! What are you doing here?"

"Damon works for this company." He explained. "Exactly, what are you doing here?"

"I am actually searching for a job." She murmured. She decided to start from the company. She needed a job there. She knew she would get what she wanted easily but meeting Kol wasn't in her plan. However, this was even better than she expected. "You know, I need to earn money." She added. "You said that Damon works here? As what? Can he help me get a job here?" She asked innocently.

"He might. Why don't you come with me? I was about to go to his office." He offered.

"Really? Thanks." She followed him through the office. She stared around while they were on their way. The building was huge and really protected. She couldn't think of anything else as a way to get in. It was the safest way ever. She knew she had to get closer and closer to be able to have her mission done. She wanted to finish it as soon as she could but somehow, she also wanted to fancy it. Because she was really having fun by their company. They were enjoyable. Then she remembered last night when Damon appeared in front of her. He was totally weird and highly drunk. She also kept pretending like she didn't know that Damon was actually a Salvatore.

Kol knocked the door before getting in but he didn't wait for a reply. "Hey Damon, look who I brought here." He said, holding Emilie's hand and entering the room.

Damon froze when he saw Emilie standing in front of him. Especially after the night. "Emilie." He said with a shocked tone. He also noticed them holding hands.

"Hello Damon." She said grinning at him and holding Kol's hand back. She didn't wait this from him but she acted like it was such a normal thing. She looked around, her eyes wandering the huge office. "Wow, you have a big office. You are apparently in a great position." She smiled.

Damon first looked at her surprisingly and then, at Kol.

Kol explained, laughing. "Apparently, she doesn't know who you are." He glanced at Damon cheerfully.

Damon stood up from his seat and walked towards them. He thrusted out his hand to Emilie. "I'm Damon Salvatore. The heir of Salvatore company and the son of Giuseppe."

Elena wanted to roll her eyes over how stuck-up and how much of a dick he was. However, she didn't. She held his hand to shake and looked surprised. "What?" She sent a glance to Kol. "You could have told me." Then she turned back to Damon and smirked. "And I'm Emilie Adam. The heir of in the middle of nowhere and the daughter of-" Someone cut her off.

"Damon." A woman entered to his office. When Elena turned her back to look at who she was, she recognized Katherine immediately. She was wearing a white shirt and black mini-skirt. She was so casual as she was supposed to be and she looked like she had just had her hair done. She didn't hide her confusion. "I thought you were alone." She murmured. Then she turned to Elena who was totally strange for her. "Pardon, I have never seen you before." She kindly asked.

"I am Emilie." Elena replied, smiling at her.

"She is my girlfriend." Kol replied at the same time. He noticed the faces turning to him confusingly but he didn't care and continued. "She needs a job so I thought Damon can help her. Damon was hiring her when you came in." He explained.

Damon and Elena looked at each other at that moment. There was surprise and disappointment in Damon's piercing blue eyes. However, on the contrary, you could see the desire and curiousity in Elena's doe eyes. She really liked where this was going on at that moment. She wanted to be a part of this but she wasn't sure as what. Now, she knew what she was. She was Kol's girlfriend and now, everything was easier than it ever was.

* * *

**I really need your opinions on this fanfiction because you are the one who read it. :) **

**Reviews would be really great. I also thank to people who read, follow, favourite and review here. I really appreciate your support. Thank you. :) **

**Sevval.**


	6. Match Us Together

**Hello, **

**Here is a new update for you. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to my betagirl Lauren (MidnightGirl467) for this. Go read her amazing stories. She's an unbelievably amazing writer.**

**Hope you fancy reading,**

* * *

** MATCH US TOGETHER**

After Kol said that Elena was his girlfriend, there had been a long silence. Elena and Damon kept staring at each other for a while until Katherine broke the silence.

She clapped her hands, laughing. "Oh my God, Kol! Why didn't you say it before? Hi, Emilie! Nice to meet you." She literally grinned from ear to ear. She shook Elena's hand immediately and turned to Damon. "They are so cute, aren't they?" She exclaimed and hugged him.

Damon and Elena rolled their eyes at the same time and caught each other whilst doing that. Elena turned to Kol immediately and Damon kept hugging Katherine.

"Did you have to say that I'm your girlfriend?" Emilie hissed in a whisper. She actually fancied the idea so much but she didn't want to seem like she did. She was so ready to get what she wanted. She knew everything was going to be completed soon after this. She just had to do some basic things and then she could have Damon been kidnapped.

Kol whispered back. "What was I supposed to say? Now, you got the job. You should be thanking me actually." He raised his eyebrow.

"Thank you." She replied sharply. "Look, I'll act like your girlfriend for a while but that doesn't mean that I actually am." She warned him raising one finger at him.

He smirked by the idea. "Deal… Sounds perfect to me." He replied. "No one knows how we'll end up being." He winked.

While they were talking about that situation, Katherine was so happy about the news. Her heart skipped a beat when she spotted Damon with a woman. Kol wasn't someone trustworthy so she knew he could match up for Damon. She was tired of his libertinism. She wanted a regular life like others. She wanted to cook him, she wanted to be his wife. What she knew was that she was really in love with him. However, she wasn't sure about his feelings. She wished she didn't fall in love unconditionally. In the bottom of her heart, she wanted to believe him. She knew she was going to give him chances in a heartbeat. "We shall have a double date, don't you think so Damon?"

Damon was in shock of what he'd just experienced. Kol happened to be Emilie's boyfriend while he had no idea about it. He thought that they were probably bluffing it so not to peck at Katherine. "It would be brilliant." He murmured absently, while everyone was busy with their own business. All he wanted was to get rid of this office immediately and have a little break. He could go to whenever he wanted, alone of course, and he could spend his time as he wished. He was so disgusted to pretend as if he was a ordinary human being while he was a total vampire.

Katherine's high voice broke the speaking and their attention gathered in her. "How about having a double date tonight?" She offered, giggling at them.

Kol was so busy with wrapping Elena with his arm at that moment and she was so disturbed how he took advantage of the situation. To Elena, he was already ready to be her boyfriend and it was just an excuse that he blurted it out now. She thought of accepting the date idea because the more they spent time together the more she could find chances to complete her mission. So she didn't think twice and replied immediately. "This is a marvelous idea!" She smirked. "When are we doing this?"

"How about doing it at 8?" Katherine suggested.

"It's okay with me, how about you Damon?" Kol asked airily.

"Fine." Damon answered sharply. He had no strength to handle more. "Can you leave me alone please? I have to work." He smirked forcefully and annoyingly as he could be. He were the subject of people's surprising looks but he didn't respond them. As everyone was getting out of the office, he added. "You stay, Emilie. We need to discuss something."

Kol threw an annoying look at his way but Damon preferred to ignore. Elena closed the door after they had left. She really wondered about what Damon wanted to talk to her. She knew he was annoying since she first came into the office but she couldn't find out the reason why. She remembered that she should have stayed surprised since she found out that Damon was a rich businessman. It was the thing what they were speaking about before Katherine came and cut it off. She had a seat in front of Damon's working table. She crossed her legs and folded her arms over her chest. She put a curious look on her face. She coughed meaningfully to attract his attention. "I really wonder about what you're going to tell me." She raised her eyebrow while examining his face.

"Did you come here for a job?"

"Yes." She lied sharply. She said it in a convincing tone.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Emilie Adam." replied Elena looking directly into his piercing blue eyes. To convince someone that you're not lying is to look into their eyes. She hoped that he couldn't figure out.

"Emilie Adam…" He repeated slowly and imidating her. "I rummaged about you." He said. "You have nothing. You have never been to criminal, you have made a great degree in school life, you are simply perfect." He counted her abilities one by one. "Your page is just.. too clear, isn't it? You have never been seriously injured or had a serious disease. It's like you are a perfect creature, alike to an angel more than a human, don't you think Emilie?" He asked sarcastically. He had high doubts about her personality and he thought she was lying to him in some points.

She breathed deeply because she had been caught. She had never thought that her victim would be this smart and actually research about her. She had never experienced a long mission before. She had had no idea about hiding all her secrets perfectly more than a day. Nik and she hadn't planned this to happen. She tried her best to keep calm and not to look horrified or shocked. "What can I say? Will you blame me for being such an angel?" She scoffed.

Damon continued his fateful questions like he had never heard what she said. "If you have such a good degree, why wouldn't you find a job by now? It is your first career experience."

"So what?" She shrugged. "I didn't have a difficulty about money before." She frowned, narrowing her eyes. "What are you trying to say? Who do you think I am?" She asked firmly.

"How have you been earning the money you have needed?" He ignored her questions again.

"Why is it your concern?" She asked back curiously. She was worried that he would get more information than he should have known. She remained silent not to give away anything.

"If I hire someone, I need to trust and know everything about them." He replied sharply.

"Look, I wasn't here to seek for a job." She confessed. "I had to see you to talk about something and I found out that you work here. I didn't know you owned the company though."

His eyes narrowed curiously and surprisingly. He hadn't expect this. "To talk about something? Exactly what?"

She was glad to have an opportunity for changing the topic immediately. She blurted out the first thing she had come up with. "You know that Kol and I… it was actually fake." She explained.

Damon sighed with relief but hoped that she didn't realise that. He didn't know why he was so into Emilie but he couldn't help wondering about her. She couldn't convince him by the way. He knew he wouldn't give upon searching until he had believed that he found the truth. He tried to find a glimpse that she was lying to him while staring at her face. But she was so unresponsive and serious. Either she was so professional at hiding her thoughts and feelings or she was actually innocent. However, he refused to believe the second selection.

Since Emilie didn't continued telling him, he asked for more. "So?"

She spoke again as if she was waiting for him. "However I don't want _it_ to be _fake_." She said, raising her eyebrow.

Damon was confused of what she wanted to mean. "Do you mean that you want to have a real relationship with Kol?"

Her lips curled widely and her eyes widened. "Precisely! I meant that." She added. "I will need your help for this, Damon. I really like him. This will be the secret between us."

"I would keep the secret but what can I do for you to help?" He asked confusingly.

"You will match us together, apparently. I know he's a womanizer and I can't be around him all the time. I need you to get him away from all those women and mention me as often as you can." She whispered as if someone would hear them.

"Wouldn't it be too obvious?" He clearly didn't expect this from her. Damon to match them up? What a thing.

"Alright. Call or text me to inform where you are, then. I would be there immediately." She offered another suggestion. Damon was totally cut for this, she thought. She could sense how jealous he was though. It was even better. Her plan was to be stable in their minds. She also knew that Damon would keep her secret. What frightened her was Damon's curiousity about her life and she was afraid of giving away anything. She had to tell this to Nik when she got home.

"Deal." He said unwillingly and stood up as he noticed that she was leaving. He didn't know what he was getting himself into.

She handed him a card where a number was written. "My number." She smiled cunningly. "Thanks for everything, Damon. I owe you for this." She shook his hand and left the office.

"_You really owe me big, Emilie." _He whispered to himself. As he stared at the number, he also remembered something.

"_My phone is broken._" She had said to Kol before. After a few days, have she gotten a number? He decided to give up for now. Anyhow, the secrets would be spilling out soon, he felt.

* * *

As Elena arrived home, she immediately searched for Nik. She had so important things to share with him and he might have been glad to know them.

His office was dark and he wasn't obviously there. It surprised her since Nik had always been in his office and he even had been sleeping there. He had rarely used his room. She once thought of wanting his room since it was much bigger than hers and it was a waste of not using it. However, she couldn't dare it somehow.

A thought crossed her mind at that moment. After Damon's suspicious questions, she doubted that he found out everything and even the place she had lived. What if he sent some men to discover the place? What if they had kidnapped Nik and harmed him?

She definitely ran to his bedroom. The room was dark but she could hear some voices over there. She sighed with relief before entering into the room. Also, she turned the light on.

"Nik, you're here!" She exclaimed as she turned the light on. Whereas, Klaus wasn't in the mood for guests. She turned her back to him and his… naked guest in the bed, covering her eyes. "I didn't see anything!" She giggled, putting her arms up.

"Holy Lena!" He yelled as he saw her entering the room. "It hasn't been taught to you to knock the door, has it?" He asked sarcastically.

"I haven't thought that you could have a visitor, Nik! Shut up." She answered. "I had things to tell you but it appears like it isn't the right time for that now." She said allusively. She wasn't comfortable that she was standing still in his bedroom, turning her back at them. She knew that she was in an embarassing situation.

"Go out and wait a minute!" He commanded.

She had done as she was told. She waited for him out of the room while he was probably apologising and getting ready to face her. It was at least what she thought.

Instead, when he was out of the room, his waist was wrapped by a towel. She hadn't even noticed that he had a great body and biceps. She actually had never seen him like this before. Even though they had lived together, they had always had a distance between them.

"What the hell!" She yelled at him, totally surprisingly due to his appearance.

He shrugged. "Sorry love, would you prefer me naked?" He asked laughing.

She rolled her eyes and skipped it. "The girl… she is smoking hot, Nik." She commented, biting her lips and looking at him.

"She's just a night-stand, Elena." He explained her. "She is nothing more." He answered as if it needed an explanation. He was so disturbed that Elena spotted him with a girl in the bed. It would have been the worst that he had expected.

"It's none of my business, Nik." She answered quickly. She was so embarassed by the conversation and situation that she had been involved. She had never thought of catching Nik with a girl in his bed either. The quicker she changed the topic the better it would be. So she totally told what she had in her mind. "I'm officially the girlfriend of Kol." She blurted out.

"Girlfriend of Kol?" He replied with a surprised and confused tone.

"Yes." She said cheerfully. "Well we are actually faking it now but I convinced Damon to match us together."

"Your mission was to kidnap Damon. This sounds like a wedding TV programme to me instead." He scoffed sharply. She felt that he was angry about what she was doing.

"I know what my mission is!" She yelled nervously. "I have to be involved in family and their lives first." She explained in a softer tone.

Klaus sighed deeply. "I hope this will end as soon as possible because I'm not used to this and it's getting worse and worse day by day."

She remembered of Damon and their conversation. "By the way Damon is searching for me, Nik." She told scaredly. "He asked me a lot of questions and I tried hard not to give something away. I don't know if he believed me."

"Shit." He whispered. "I'll take care of it at morning. Now, go and sleep." He growled.

"I see." Elena replied meaningfully. "Go and… have fun." She said winking at him and giggling.

Klaus rolled his eyes while heading back to his bedroom. "You are a sneaky woman, Gilbert."

As she entered her room, she picked herself up to the bed. She took a deep breath due to the frazzle she had felt after a long day with full of drama and surprising events. She knew this mission was changing her more than she expected and she had no ability to make it stop. She secretly liked the way she was getting. That she met new people. She started to like being Emilie. It was the thing she was scared of though.

The best thing she had ever had throughout the mission was to meet the wealthy society. Also, the feeling that made her feel important. She had two men wrapped around her fingers and it was what she liked the most.

While her eyes were closing firmly, she heard the phone calling. It was probably a text message since the ring didn't last long. She wondered who it was since nobody texted her in the middle of night and actually no one had ever texted her except Nik. Then she remembered that she gave away her number to Damon for one specific reason. She grabbed the phone immediately.

_I just wanted to check out if the number is right. Sorry if I disturbed you. Good night. Damon x_

It brought a smile on her face. She put the phone on the nightstand back and went to sleep. She was happily sleeping after a long time.

* * *

**What do you think of the chapter? Go and review it! **

**Thank you for reading and supporting the story guys! I feel really honoured for that. **

**Have a great day, **

**Sevval ( somerholish) **


	7. Let Me Go

**Hi** **lovelies!**

**I am back with a new chapter... hope you didn't wait for so long.**

**Thanks to Lauren as always for beta-ing my stories. She's absolutely amazing. I love her. :') Check her stories; MidnightGirl467.**

**I want to thank Sara (Twitter: smolderish) for the new fanfiction picture. She edited it and I absolutely loved it!**

**Well, thanks to Astrid for fangirling over this story because she was the one why I wanted to update so soon. **

**And above all, thanks to all of you for reading this, alerting and reviewing. I couldn't find the will to write without you, guys! Thank you. **

**Well, warning: This chapter will be a bit rough. Hope you can handle it. **

**I love you all. **

**P.S. I don't own anything, all the rights belong to CW and Julie Plec.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

** LET ME GO**

Life takes back as much as it gives. Everything is in a perfect balance and nothing is unfair in its system. The only unfair thing is that the human has the power and urge to change and destroy any balances. Where humans exist is where the balance sours.

Elena had never believed in that balance. She was the one who always suffered wrong and the one who always lost. She had always been the one who got hurt. You could add much more to the list and if you do the math, she had never gained but gave her everything away.

For the first time in her lifetime, she felt that the balance was eventually happening. She was the one who was happy for the first time. She felt cared for. But she knew that all of them was a trick. People were nothing but liars who deserved all the awards. She felt like enjoying her moments though.

It was so early in the morning, when she checked the clock, she realised that it was only 6 am. She was so used to getting up early thus she didn't even need to set an alarm for it. She got up from the bed, rubbing her eyes softly and yawning from the effect of tireness. Even though she believed that she had the enough sleep, she felt so tired. It wasn't due to waking but the endless thoughts crossing her mind. When it was night, the thoughts ended up being her nightmares or sweet dreams. That was why she felt so restless.

She was wearing shorts and a strap t-shirt. She had a ponytail as usual; because she felt more comfortable with that hair style.

She tiptoed not to wake up Nik and his mysterious night stand. However, she couldn't help getting closer to their door and staring at them for a while. To her surprise, Nik wasn't in bed… the girl was alone there. She only had the white quilt wrapped around her body. She had red long hair and she could bet that she was so beautiful.

She was literally sleeping without breathing which looked really odd. As if she was dead… she also looked so pale. She guessed that it was how she usually looked.

"What are you looking for, Lena?"

She turned back immediately with the shock. Nik was fully dressed in front of her with a glass of water in his hand. He was too close to her that their faces were about to touch. Her heart totally started to beat faster because of the shock she had just had.

"Go and drink some water." He handed the glass to her. "The blame is on you… you are such a stalker." He shrugged.

She took the glass immediately. "I- I was just going to the kitchen." She protested, stammering a bit.

"I see." He replied, nodding. He was looking at her so differently that made her feel so weird.

She stepped back. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously and curiously. She took a sip from her glass, she felt really thirsty.

"Any plans for today?" He asked, changing the topic. He looked uncomfortable and hasty. He rushed to his room, trying to search for one thing.

"I have a date." She exclaimed. "With my fake boyfriend and Damon Salvatore. Plus, his annoying fiancée."

When he came back, she noticed that he had changed his t-shirt. He had a confused expression on his face. "Why annoying? I checked her some photos, she looked pretty hot." He smirked.

"Outside." She explained. "But inside, she is a jealous rich sassy woman." She added, rolling her eyes even at the thought of Katherine. "Anyway, she was the one who planned this double date thing. I immediately accepted as you can imagine. The closer I am to them the better it will be."

He nodded in agreement. "I need to… shoo her." He said, beckoning at his room and placing his hand to his nape. Then he disappeared, entering his room.

Meanwhile, Elena got a message on her phone. Damon.

_Do you want me to take you? Damon x _

She rolled her eyes. What was his purpose?

_No… What about Katherine? -Emilie_

She was about to type Elena instead but she suddenly remembered that she was Emilie.

Then she went to her room to prepare. It wasn't an evening date… this was weird though.

She received the reply so soon.

_She will come by herself. Damon x_

She immediately called him. He replied sooner than she expected. "Where will we meet?"

"_A restaurant called Gardenia." _He replied. According to the sound, he was driving a car.

"Okay, I will find." She replied sharply.

"_I can give you a lift." _He offered again.

"Thanks but I can find there myself, see you there." She said again and she ended the call. She had no idea why he was so into her. What if he fancied her? No way. He had a fiance. But he didn't like her. All these questions crossed Elena's mind so badly. What would she do if Damon fancied her? She would totally refuse to have a thing with him.

She sent the thoughts away since they made no sense at all. She rushed to her wardrobe and picked a new dress she had bought. It was a mini dress which was light blue and looked so sweet. It was far from being elegant but it looked so innocent; which she really wasn't. She let her chocolate brown straight hair be down to her shoulders and she wore a mere white high heels. When she looked at herself in the mirror to check how she looked, she came across with a sweet woman who was totally nice. She wasn't Elena, she was Emilie. Elena would do a dark make-up and wear jeans. This girl was wearing sweet mini dresses and high heels instead.

She took a deep breath, grabbing her wallet and getting out of her room. She didn't forget to say goodbye to Nik. She found him sitting on his bed alone. He turned his face to the wall and he wasn't even moving. She whispered not to disturb him. "I'm leaving, Nik. See you tonight." She leaned her head to the door, folding her arms.

He turned back immediately as he heard her whisper. He had red circles around his eyes as though he had been crying.

She stepped closer to him instantly as she spotted the sadness on his face. "Are you okay?" She breathed worriedly, caressing his face whilst trying to analyse why he looked upset. She sat down somewhere near to him on the bed, glancing at the wrinkled white sheet. She suddenly espied the tiny blood stain on it. "Nik." She murmured absencely while touching to the stain. She grabbed the sheet, looking closer to it. It was really blood. So was she a virgin? She turned her gaze to him and came across with his confused eyes. "Was she virgin?" Elena asked quietly.

"I don't know." He mumbled with a cracking tone of his voice. He looked down while answering her which made her sure that he was totally lying. He also went pale as if something was wrong.

"Don't you lie to me again!" She shouted, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at her eyes. "Now, tell me what's wrong!"

He suddenly flared out. His eyes looked like a flaming fire. "I don't know!" He roared. "I needn't render an account of anything to ya. You are my partner, not my mother!" He bawled angrily. Whilst shouting, Elena noticed that his green eyes darkened and turned into black. He looked like a bull that if you said anything more, he would totally murder you there.

He stormed out of his room after roaring loud and left her alone.

There was nothing to get mad this much, Elena thought. Maybe it was because of the anger and sadness he had felt before she found him. He was already bruised about something she didn't know and now, he was throwing his anger out on her. However she had no time for drama since she was already late to her date. But she knew that she would tag along with it later.

* * *

Damon was at the restaurant called Gardenia on time. He chose the best place for their date. _A table for 4 persons. _The environment was so peaceful like its name and you could feel yourself participated in nature. It was the best place to go on a date since she was always moody.

The only problem was that how he would explain that Katherine and Kol weren't attending. They weren't even actually invited. They had no idea of this secretive date and if they learnt about it, they would totally freak out. However Damon was going to lie to Emilie that they both were busy.

The main reason he wanted to meet her alone was to know her much better. She was too difficult to be grasped but he was determined to figure her out. He liked the mystery she had but he wasn't sure if he actually was into her. He had always liked solving the mysteries and he considered her as one of them. She was hiding something but he had no idea about what it was. He even tried to ask about it to Kol but he didn't seem to care.

He checked his watch nervously, sipping a little bit from his glass of water whilst waiting for Emilie to come. What if she didn't come? She didn't seem like she wanted it. He had no idea why she had been so rude to him, only him. She was totally kind and caring to others but when it came to him… she turned into a monster. He was sure that he didn't do something on purpose. He would ask about this, too.

The waitress suddenly came. "Hello sir, can I help you?" She was a slim girl who wore a mini black skirt that appropriate for her job. She had a tiny smile on her face to please the customers. She had dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was actually great and she could be used to feed.

"Thanks, waiting for my lady friend." Damon sharply replied, emphazing 'lady' and smirking annoyingly. The sarcasm in his voice tone was recognizable.

She just froze for a while and then only managed to nod in return. It was so hard to say a word whilst staring at his piercing icy blue eyes. Then she stepped away to look for other customers.

Damon rolled his eyes over the waitress' stupidity. While he was taking his glass to sip again, he spotted her. Her eyes were searching for them and eventually found his. Her lips curled slightly as she recognised him. She started walking up to him, narrowing her eyes confusedly. He understood why; for he was alone. It was supposed to be a double date.

She was wearing a light blue mini dress and gorgeous high heels that made her look so noble. She looked so different from herself but her piercing gaze was revealing who she was. She was _wild, mysterious and dangerous._ However, so was Damon.

"Where is Kol?" She asked confusedly whilst she was sitting onto the opposed chair of him. "And Katherine." She added nervously.

"They had something urgent and unexpected to do." He explained with a convincing tone. However it was so absurd to believe; for they both had something to do at the same time.

"Both?" She asked in a daze, raising her eyebrows with shock. "Can you give me Kol's number? I will ask him why."

He froze. He didn't think of this. "Sure- one minute." He stammered nervously, picking his phone from his pocket.

Elena rolled her eyes. "They don't know." She blurted out, not questioningly. As though she knew the answer like the palm of her hand. "I don't know why but you wanted to meet me alone. You want to know me better. You seek for more information." She continued. "And you look at me like you are haunted." She breathed, clasping her hands on the table. "Don't." She baded, looking down and then in his eyes. "I know you're smart. But don't be curious about me." She added. "Don't like me. Don't pretend like you care. You have a fiance so go take care of her." She laughed sarcastically. "Don't you see, Damon? You are swimming in the deep oceans. You won't survive until you back down from this." She fixed her eyes on him. "Please, I beg you. Stop."

Damon didn't know what to say through she was talking. She was right in every words of her and he didn't think that he was this obvious. However, she read him like an open book. How could she be this confident of everything?

She also rejected him, even before he explained about his feelings. He knew that he was being absurd and reckless but when did the heart act logically? Why did she have to be so logical though? Didn't she have a heart? Then when he thought, he knew that she was right. Damon had a fiance above everything. It was the giant obstacle. Also, Emilie liked Kol and wanted Damon to match them together. After all, he was there… in a secretive date with Emilie. Even though, it wasn't Emilie's own free will. He lied to her as well. But she seemed like she had already known. So why did she come?

"Emilie…" He sighed.

"Am I right, Damon?" She asked firmly. "Say one word; yes or no. I need to know." She begged. She didn't know what to feel, to say or to do. She didn't even know how she managed to confess everything. Why did she make everything harder? She was supposed to act like she had no idea of anything. But she showed all of her thoughts and now, she knew that she called Damon's attention even more. All she had to do was to beg. She screwed up everything… She ran a hand through her hair, sighing deeply. This was getting worse and worse. She decided to leave the mission, she didn't want that. She didn't want to face with all of this because of a stupid mission. She was strong, heartless and bloody. She wasn't insecure, thoughtful or girlish. She had nothing to do with love life or problems. She could turn back to killing jobs which was safer than this. She wasn't the type of kidnapping, she understood. She absolutely didn't want this. She wanted to be Elena, not Emilie. She was afraid that if Emilie took possession of her. What if she changed who she was? No, she wouldn't let this ever happen. Her heart was made of stone and stone wouldn't ever melt.

"Yes." He confessed firmly at one swoop. "You are right, Emilie." He shouted randomly. "I like you. I find you attractive and mysterious. I want to know you. I want you to smile at me. I don't know how this happened though. Because I am selfish, I have never thought of someone more than myself… until you. You have gotten under my skin since I first saw you. I couldn't help, I wish it were so easy to tear my heart up. I have always thought that I have no heart. But apparently, I do. Because now, it aches… it screams that it is there! I hate my life, I hate who I am. I hate my fiance, my family and everything. I thought you could be the light to my darkness but you know what?" He breathed, looking piercingly at her. He was breathing so fast as if he wasn't in control. "You are nothing different than others. You are mean, you like the idea of being liked. You like to punish, to judge and to make me suffer. You don't like Kol, you just like that he is so into you. You feel important, cared and like a bloody princess!" He bawled. "I hate that I can't dislike you. Because you are evil, you are the selfish one." He hissed. His eyes were darkening; for anger revealed his vampirism. However, he closed his eyes firmly whilst continuing to speak and tried to calm himself.

She started to shiver at his words… How did he dare to speak to her like this? She tried hard not to cry. She was strong, it would be so low of her. It hurt her to hear the truths from another mouth. She stood up in a fury and stepped closer to him.

Damon couldn't dare to open his eyes after all. He knew that he screwed up everything with his endless anger.

She slapped him in the face harshly. "Don't you ever talk to me again. In fact, don't you ever get closer to me!" She said sharply with a cracking tone. Then she stepped to the door and left.

Life was being unfair again. _Elena was born in a stormy night, there was no point in making her happy. _The only happiness in her life was her hopes. Life's mission was to make her fail over and over again. Till she breaks down…

* * *

**My apologies... all of you expected a lovely DE scene but apparently it wasn't. **

**Anyway I really need to know your opinions as always so go leave me a review! *Damon's compelling eyes***

**If you ship Klaroline, would you please take a look at my new fanfiction, Big Bad Wolf? **

**Take care of yourselves, lovelies. Until the next chapter. ;)**

**Fondly,**

**Sevval ( somerholish)**


	8. I'd Find You Anywhere

**Hello lovelies,**

**Sorry if you waited too long... I didn't check when I last updated to be honest but I had kind of a block for this chapter but then, I decided to keep it short but I guarantee you a lot of Delena moments in the coming chapters! **

**Thanks to my loveliest beta Lauren (MidnightGirl467) for betaing this story for me.**

**Plus, a huge thanks to Mirna (iChooseDE) for waiting impatiently for the update. ;)**

**Thanks to all of you for reading and alerting this. I hear your great comments on this story and this give me the will to keep up. :)**

**Well, so there you go: **

* * *

_**Chapter 7: **  
_

__** I'D FIND YOU ANYWHERE**

_A month later…_

"You won't give it, will you?" Elena spat at Nik, giggling aloud at the same time. She was trying to reach out for her mobile phone which Nik grabbed from her hand as they were lying on lounge chairs.

The sun was shining so brightly as if it was smiling at their happiness. It was a great day; for there were not any breezes or clouds, it was dry and hot. They were on a vacation, it was the first holiday they had ever had together. Well, it was one of rare holidays Elena had ever had. After the big chance in their lives, it was actually great to have one.

To sum it up better, Elena had given up on the last mission she had; kidnapping Damon, and Klaus didn't refuse what she wanted. She couldn't handle it after her last conversation with Damon and she was aware of what she had been in. She wouldn't let anything change her and apparently, she realised what she was getting into. She didn't see neither of Damon nor Kol again after that time and changed her phone number to avoid Damon's endless calls. Emilie was dead for her and she didn't have a mind to be Emilie again.

She'd sometimes missed those times, though. She missed being cared and feeling important. However, it always reminded of what Damon said to her again and again. No, she wasn't what he said. He had no idea of Elena, he only knew about Emilie. But she couldn't help but think. What if he was right? Was she a bitch that seeked for attention? Well, she was anything but a bitch. She didn't even have an actual interaction with guys since she got that duty.

Nik's cheerful voice interrupted her thoughts. "You're always busy with your phone. You didn't put it down since we came here, love. I feel useless around you." He explained, looking at her with a puppy face. "I want you to have fun but with me!" He laughed.

Elena nodded with shame. "Sorry Nik, you are right." She took a sip from her cocktail. She took a deep breath with relief. "This holiday has been so great to me. I literally changed. Thank you for this, I didn't know that you're this thoughtful." She winked at him, giggling.

He made a face at her. "Really, 'Lena? I always think of you." He looked with resentful eyes, folding his arms around his chest.

She punched him in the arm, leaning more to him to reach out. "Stop acting like a freaking child, Nik!" She shouted at him cheerfully.

This vacation had been really great for both of them. Elena spent her one month with killing people after she gave up on the mission of kidnapping Damon. She knew what she had been doing was way worse but she totally felt relieved because it was what she was. A murderer; neither she wasn't a kidnapper nor didn't she know any hints of charming men. Surprisingly, it worked… she could charm both of Kol and Damon as if they lacked of women around her. In a month, she had never thought of Kol honestly but Damon. The words he had said to her touched her heart and wake some feelings up she wasn't even aware of.

She wasn't lying when she said that she had changed. She precisely had. When she came back home from the meeting with Damon, she asked Klaus about the morning and why he acted so bizarrely and why he looked so miserable. Even though it took long for Nik to explain things to her, she had learnt the truth.

First off, it was hard for her to believe because it was so extraordinary and she only heard of them in the stories. She thought that Klaus was actually kidding her but then, he showed off what he meant therefore there was no other way for Elena than believing it.

Klaus was a vampire; he had been living for a really long time. He found Elena when she was released from prison wasn't a coincidence, he had been watching her for a while. He had believed that she was cut for the job he wanted to start so he didn't hesitate to take her from there.

That night, when Elena caught him with a woman in the bed, he was also feeding on her. Oh, she also learnt about their food interest; blood. Klaus said that he wasn't the only vampire around the world so that she should have been careful.

Klaus accidently killed her, it was why he was miserable. He lost control, it was a rare thing to happen but it did.

He also told him about compelling people and the necklace he had given to her was protecting her from being compelled. Then, she understood why he had been insisting not to take it off. He was just trying to protect her as he always did.

She also asked him about how to turn into a vampire. You needed to have vampire blood in your system and then, you needed to be killed or kill yourself. The last part of translation was to drink blood for the first time, then you could be a vampire. At first, it would be hard to control yourself, Klaus explained. When Elena asked him why he didn't have problems with having in control. Because he was an old vampire so he had enough time to learn how to control himself.

She felt like losing her mind when she first learned because it was totally against the science and life. It sounded so imaginary, however when she witnessed it, she comphrended that she was totally wrong. She got surprised how she didn't know anything about the world she had been living in. She had been totally fooled.

She hadn't spoken to him for days, to get over what she had just learnt. She dreaded from him, she flied off the handle and more. Then, she calmed herself and got better… but she needed to continue killing people to distract herself. Until she could see Nik as before again.

That was one of the main reasons why Klaus wanted to have a break from all of this. He wanted Elena to feel better and relaxed for a while as she deserved. He couldn't handle seeing her hurt and miserable. He would do anything for her to look at him in the same way she did before.

"Why don't we swim? It's not appropriate for sunbathing. The sun is at the top." Elena asked, getting up from her lounge chair and removing her shorts. She didn't have an extreme skin color; she wasn't so white or dark. Her skin was suitable for being tanned. Her bikini was pink, flower patterns on it and it looked so tropical and pretty. Her body was really fit that made her look like a model but she didn't have a charming posture as them. She was underestimating her beauty and she wasn't confident about herself.

The sand was really hot that it hurt the bottom of the feet a little. So Elena ran through the sea to freshen up. The wind blowed off to her hair as she got into the sea and met the cold fresh water. She sighed with relief while getting used to it. She felt the cold water dancing with her waist and legs, but she didn't dare to her face and the top of her body to get into water yet.

She felt the hands touching and holding her waist, it was probably Nik so she giggled sweetly while turning back to face him. Instead, the hands pushed her into water unexpectedly, leaving her breathless. When she opened her eyes underwater, she came across with another man; with ravel black hair and blue eyes… it was Damon. She tried hard to ascend the surface.

"Elena, it was just I. I haven't thought that you'd be terrified this much." Klaus exclaimed, worriedly and breathing. He didn't figure out why Elena was this terrified. She had changed a lot since he explained everything. Now, she was getting terrified at unexpected times. She wasn't that fearless girl any more. "Is anything wrong? My apologies, I didn't know this would affect you sweetheart." He apologised.

Elena held her breathe for a while before telling him about what she had just seen. "I- there was someone else underwater, Nik." She whispered scaredly. "I- I thought that it wasn't you." She stammered as her eyes caught the man. He was really there but not that close to her. He was sunbathing with Katherine, speaking to her. He probably didn't notice that she was here as well. Was he following her or was it a total coincidence? She thought not. "Oh, shit." Elena breathed hoarsely. "He's here." She was speaking too quietly that it looked like she just moved her mouth but no sound came out.

"Who are you talking about?" Nik asked confusedly. He was looking around, his eyes seeking for a familiar face. The beach was too crowded, even for his vampire eyes.

"He's here, Nik. _Damon_ is here." She responded in shock and awe. Seemingly, the plan wasn't going on as they planned.

* * *

**As I said before, it's quite short. I apologise for it but this chapter is really the best the way it is. I couldn't keep it any longer. :) **

**So, Elena quitted the mission and it passed a month since then, a long month without Damon or Kol. Now, in this vacation she comes across with Damon once again, is she going to hide or face him? We'll see! **

**You can review what you think of this one and what's your guess about the next chapter! **

**Have a nice day and never forget to smile! **

**Sevval ( somerholish) **

**P.S. You can tweet your questions to me from somerholish on Twitter. **


End file.
